


hey baby (think i wanna marry you)

by thewonderzebra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Hockey Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: In which there is a marriage proposal.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	hey baby (think i wanna marry you)

It is the morning of Christmas Eve, and Matt is too anxious to sleep in. He had barely gotten sleep the night previous, but that isn't affecting him in the slightest; his anxiety is having the same effect on him as several shots of caffeine. Seeing his boyfriend sleeping soundly next to him, Matt slips quietly out of bed and gets dressed for the day, making sure to take a certain velvet box out of his bedside table and secure it in his pocket. After tiptoeing to Charlie's side of the bed and kissing his cheek gently, he makes his way to the kitchen and tries to keep his mind at ease by making breakfast.

At some point, while Matt is carefully spooning pancake batter into a pan, Charlie pads his way into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Initially, Matt tenses in surprise, but he quickly relaxes, muscles going limp against Charlie’s chest. Charlie bends slightly, and kisses Matt’s cheek, then his neck. 

“Happy Christmas Eve, Matty,” Charlie murmurs. He takes a moment simply to inhale, breathing in the comforting scent of Matt and nuzzling his neck. In the moment, Charlie can think of nothing more peaceful. 

Matt smiles easily, as he always does whenever Charlie is close to him. He turns slightly in Charlie’s arms, and pauses his breakfast-making task to stretch up and kiss him softly on the lips. “Happy Christmas Eve to you, too, Charlie,” he replies. “Want some pancakes?” 

“Mm,” Charlie hums. “I really want to eat you, but I could settle for pancakes as a close second.” 

Matt flushes a deep red, but has no witty comeback. Instead, he places one hand over where Charlie’s hands are clasped on his abdomen; with the other hand, he continues attending to breakfast. “I think I can work with that,” he says softly, and hears Charlie giggle in reply. 

While they eat, Matt tries his hardest to hide how shaky he feels. “So, I was thinking,” he says, attempting to keep his voice even. “We should walk down by the waterfront tonight. The city lights should be gorgeous, since it’s...you know...Christmas.” Great, Matt thinks. That was the farthest thing from smooth. 

Thankfully, Charlie doesn’t seem too suspicious at Matt’s suggestion. “Yeah,” he agrees. “I’m down.” He reaches for Matt’s hand, and squeezes. 

Matt breathes a sigh of relief. “Really?” He asks, smiling when Charlie nods. “Okay, cool!” (In hindsight, he wants to kick himself for his lack of subtlety. But in the moment, he’s just happy things are coming together).  
*  
*  
*  
They make their way to the waterfront around sunset. Charlie happily loops his arm through Matt's, keeping him close to him as they walk. Matt tries to focus on the feeling of being close to Charlie, but the box in his pocket keeps distracting him. Still, he leads Charlie expertly through the seaport until he has found where he wants to be. By this time, the sun's light has almost completely gone from the sky, and the city has begun to light up with both normal and festive lights.

When Matt turns so as to get a proper view of the city skyline, Charlie pivots with him. Charlie gasps, seeing the city practically sparkle, which gives him an entirely new appreciation for Boston. "Wow," he murmurs. "This is gorgeous."

Matt exhales softly from beside him, but can't control the way he starts trembling. "It really is," he agrees. "And you definitely can't beat the company."

Charlie laughs, and shakes his head. Then, he turns toward Matt with a concerned expression on his face. "Matty?" he asks. "Are you okay? You're shaking." 

In that instant, Matt knows it's now or never. "I'm fine," he replies. "It's just… I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Charlie's eyebrows furrow in confusion at first. He doesn't know what his boyfriend is planning, or why he's shaking so hard. But, he trusts Matt more than any other person in the world. So, he complies, and lets his eyes flutter closed. 

Quickly, Matt drops to one knee. He takes one of Charlie's hands in his, and pulls the velvet box from his pocket with the other. He takes a deep breath in a last ditch effort to calm his nerves, and gives Charlie's hand a squeeze. "You can open your eyes now, baby," he encourages. 

As instructed, Charlie opens his eyes and takes in the sight before him. In disbelief and happy shock, he gasps. "Matt, are you…" he trails off. "Are you for real right now?"

Matt laughs softly, both nervous and amused. "Charlie McAvoy," he says, becoming serious very quickly. "Since the day you walked into the locker room at BU, you've turned my life upside down in the best way. I've watched you grow from a nervous freshman into a professional hockey player, and I've seen you shine. You've been my best friend, my everything, and I can never get enough of spending time with you. I'm so in awe of you and everything you do, and I can't imagine my life without you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Charlie, and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

Before he can stop them from coming, Charlie can feel tears start to stream from his eyes. He hurriedly wipes them from his face with his free hand, and beams down at Matt. He nods vigorously, trying to search for the words that seem to have escaped his mind. 

"God, Matt," he murmurs. "Absolutely, a million times yes. I can't wait to marry you."

Matt lets out a happy giggle, and a smile comes to his face that lights up his whole body. "I was hoping you'd say that," he says. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Matty," Charlie responds, and spends just a moment staring lovingly down at Matt. "Can...can I have my ring?" He says shyly. 

"Oh!" Matt exclaims, seeming to forget about the velvet box in his hand. "Of course."

The following moments consist of awkward fumbling to take gloves off, and giggling at the joyousness and ridiculousness of it all. Finally, though, Matt is able to take the ring out of its box and slide it onto Charlie's ring finger--a perfect fit. Charlie stares down at his hand in admiration for a few moments, before grabbing hold of both of Matt's hands, and tugging him to his feet.

Matt falls easily into Charlie's arms, lets himself be pulled against his chest. He stretches upward, and frames Charlie's face with his hands before kissing him gently. Both he and Charlie melt into the kiss, melt into one another, and the world fades away from them.

"So, how was that?" Matt asks when they part for air. Charlie beams at him in reply. 

"It was perfect," he says. "Absolutely perfect."

"Good," Matt says, grinning. "Now, let's go home. We have some celebrating to do."

Charlie loops his arm through Matt's, and tugs him toward the direction of home. "Let's go," he agrees. They walk toward home, silent but ecstatic, happy just to be together, just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Positive feedback feeds my plot bunnies, and comments keep me going. If you enjoyed it feel free to leave me a comment down below. I'm on Tumblr with the same pen name, so also feel free to come say hi and tell with me about hockey.


End file.
